Rerry
This couple consists of Blue Pegasus Mage, Ren and Lamia Scale Mage, Sherry and was born during Oración Seis arc. They both are now engaged. About Ren and Sherry Ren Ren Akatsuki, known as Silent Night Ren, is a member of the Blue Pegasus Guild and its team, The Trimens. Ren is a slim young man of average height with dark, somehow spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face, and a short ponytail at the back of his head. Each of his eyebrows juts upwards in a pair of thin spikes, and he’s distinguished by his dark skin, a result of Tanning Lacrima he used on himself. After the 7-years time skip, the only differences in Ren’s appearance seem to reside in his hair, these being the lack of his former ponytail and the presence of two bangs framing and partially covering his face’s sides. Ren’s attire consists of a black suit left open, bearing Blue Pegasus’ symbol on its left shoulder, over a leopard patterned shirt, whose similarly open collar reveals a small metal necklace circling his neck, and polished, dark dress shoes. Aside from the seeming lack of his guild’s symbol, Ren’s attire seems to have remained the same even after seven years from the destruction of Tenrou Island. Sherry Sherry Blendy (シェリー・ブレンディ, Sherī Burendi) is a Mage of the guild Lamia Scale and a member of Team Lyon. She serves as one of the antagonists in the Galuna Island Arc. She is currently engaged to Ren Akatsuki. Sherry has blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Sherry often wears make-up to match her appearance. She currently wears a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sports a collar and tie reaching only to her mid-chest, and aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts are exposed. She also wears a dark hairband with points resembling cat ears, and long black gloves reaching to her upper arms. Sherry is first introduced with hair tied in pigtails, her choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. Her dress appears to have two long and thin wings at the back. As a part of the alliance against Oración Seis, however, Sherry dons a slightly different appearance. Her hair became loose, with her bangs falling freely over her head, and she wears a pink dress with black trimmings. History Sherry Very little is known about Sherry's past except that her family was a victim to the demon Deliora, and that sometime later, she joined Lamia Scale and started working as a Mage there. By the time she was around 13–14 years old, she and her friends heard of Lyon's quest to unfreeze Deliora and kill the demon. Seeing his power, she and her friends (who also lost their families to the demon) thought Lyon could in fact kill the beast. It was for this reason she joined up with Lyon on his quest to defeat the demon along with Yuka Suzuki and Toby. They went to the Northern Continent and found the sealed demon and moved it to Galuna Island, where she and Lyon's followers began using Moon Drip to unfreeze it. For three years, she faithfully followed Lyon's will in melting Deliora to the point where she fell in love with him. How he feels about her devoted affection is unknown, but it appears to mirror Gray Fullbuster's reaction to Juvia Lockser's affections for him: nonchalantly. Ren Little is known about Ren's history, other than he is a Blue Pegasus Mage and a part of the Trimens. Like his other team members, he seems to look up to Ichiya. Personalities towards each other Their relationship first developed during the Oración Seis arc, where Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale (Ren's and Sherry's guild respectively) members were to create the Light Team to defeat the dark guild, Oración Seis. They were shown to interact as they tried to maintain a damaged Christina, Ren supporting Sherry as she collapsed. After the battle against Oración Seis, they were shown to ward each other off to their own guild (albeit blushingly) to the surprise of their other team members (Lyon and Hibiki). During Ren's battle against Arania, while Sherry was cheering for him, it was revealed that he is in a relationship with her, and is practically engaged, but as Ren is a tsundere, he doesn't openly admit it. Sypnosis Oración Seis Arc Ren, along with Hibiki and Eve, acts as a greeter to the other members of the Light Team, though the three of them are more like womanizers than Mages, instantly trying to woo over Lucy and Erza (and later Wendy Marvell). Sherry later appears as a representative of the Lamia Scale Guild, along with Lyon and Jura, for a four-guild alliance composing of the Fairy Tail, Bluue Pegasus, Lamia Scale Guild and Cait Shelter. She still considers Lucy her rival and frequently argues with her. After briefing the others on who the Oración Seis are, the group (save Jura and Ichiya) take off to find them. Soon after, the Oración Seis found them, they are quickly beaten and nearly left to die by the Oración Seis, but at the last minute they are saved by Jura and healed by Ichiya afterwards. The alliance then regroups and splits up to find the Oración Seis' base and rescue Wendy and Happy who are both taken by Brain. They both are later seen together on Blue Pegasus' Airship, Christina, using Doll Magic together with Air Magic to hold up the Ship. However, the pressure is too much for Sherry and she fails to hold herself on her legs. Sherry apologizes to Ren but he ignores her apologies and tells her that she should not push herself too much. Without Sherry's magic, Christina begins to fall to the ground. After the Oración Seis is defeated and Nirvana is stopped, the Light Team regroups in Cait Shelter Guild where they learn the secret of the guild.When the time has come for them to return to their respective guilds, Ren is seen asking Sherry if she won't be lonely on the trip (while blushing), while Sherry tells him that he should go (also blushing). The two then part ways and return to their respective guilds. Grand Magic Games Arc During Ren's battle against Arania, while Sherry is cheering for Ren, it is revealed that they are engaged, although Ren does not openly admit it. Category:Rerry Category:Possible Canon Pairs